Power Rangers Arcadian Lore
by Injunnie28
Summary: Arcadia was once the prime city for those that could do the extraordinary in the form of magic. But that was before a great evil overcame them, turning the greatest users into mindless folk. The once great race known as the Arcadians were nothing but myth. When the evil resurfaces its a race to find the wielders of their magic. Will they find them or will history repeat?


**Hey everyone, this is an idea I've had for a while and am excited to share with everyone. I don't own Power Rangers by any means just the OC's involved. So I'll keep this short, here is the prologue for ya'll.**

**Soleis is portrayed by Timothee Chalamet**

**Poppiris is portrayed by Lili Reinhart**

Prologue

_**Chi…its in every living thing from the giant redwoods to the smallest insect. It flows through the soil of earth and courses through the waves of the ocean. Giving life to the beauty that is our planet and all that resides in it. There were places on Earth where this wonderous force was plentiful. These cities were magnificent and thriving, one of which was the giant island of Arcadia. Steeped in magic and brimming with Chi, it was the most sought after city to the non-magical. But none could find it and for good reason, for its own splendor and grandeur became its downfall. Just as Chi gives life to the just and beautiful, it also gives life to mean and cruel. And that is where this tale begins, with the cruelest of all…**_

___"Sis!" A young man spluttered as water dripped down his curly brown locks where he lay in sand, basking. He quickly sat up, allowing the water to drip down his hair skin as his dark brown eyes met his sisters. Laughter rang through the air as an equally fair skinned girl, flicked her wrist causing the ocean water to rise up before she threw it at the young man. Happiness and mirth sparkled in her shimmery grey eyes as a smile spread from ear to ear._

_ "Come now, Soleis," the young woman giggled, "its such a beautiful day. Come and enjoy it with me." The young man, Soleis, chuckled as he watched the waves lap at his sister's skin._

_ "I am enjoying it, Poppiris," Soleis stated, "and you seem to be enjoying it well enough for both of us." The young woman, Poppiris, pouted causing Soleis to chuckle again before he adjusted his thin linen tunic that he was using to cushion his head on the sand and laying back down. Poppiris huffed but went back to walking through the water, watching it splash against the bottom of her dress. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the magic course through the water until she noticed the magic receding. Poppiris looked up quickly at her surroundings then back at the water to find it dull and magicless. She ran quickly out, disregarding the sand sticking to her gladiator style sandals, making her way to toward the forest sitting on the edge of the beach. These actions got her brother's attention as he swiftly sat up and slipped on his tunic. He stood up and dusted off his trousers before following her quickly. Poppiris ran and watched as magic drained from the trees and everything became dull before she skidded to a stop. _

_ "Poppiris!" exclaimed Soleis as he skidded to a stop behind her, the rest of his sentence dying on his tongue. In front of them sat the remains of one of the hunting outpost. Bodies littered the forest floor, staining the once vibrant greens a deep red, dulling like the forest itself as the magic left their bodies. Poppiris turned toward her brother with widened eyes as Soleis's eyes hardened and his skin grew brighter._

_ "We need to get to the center," Soleis growled softly, "we need to let them know what is going on." Poppiris gulped as she looked at the lifeless hunters then back at her brother. Her magic wasn't meant to harm or she chose not to use it in such a way, unlike her brothers. Her brother's magic could accidentally harm if he was not careful. But hers, hers was very much in tune with her and right now she was beginning to get scared. Sensing her turmoil, Soleis grabbed his sister's shoulders and turned her toward him._

_ "I will let no harm come to you," he promised, "but we need to do something. If not for others, then for the hunters whose lives were cut short." Poppiris looked at the bodies one last time and sighed as she closed her eyes, nodding. Soleis smiled softly as he took his sister's hand and said, _

_ "Keep your eyes closed." Then light filled the area and they were gone, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them. The light faded as the siblings appeared in the center of the city, hidden amongst the glittering buildings. Or normally glittering buildings, but now things seemed to dull. They ran out of the alley and into the path to find more bodies but no attackers._

_ "What is doing such a thing?" murmured Poppiris, "what is killing so easily and stripping magic?" Soleis was about to answer when he noticed one of the bodies. You see all Arcadians have mandala like marks, called Illumque, on their body with gemstone infused ink but when one loses that marking their magic is stripped and they are killed. _

_ "Their Illumque," Soleis murmured as Poppiris knelt next to him, "their Illumque are gone." Poppiris's eyes widened as she noticed the same thing on the bodies near them. Her fear heightened when she thought if the person or beast that could do such a thing. She was about to say something when a moan filled the area causing her to spin around. Soleis moved in front of his sister as a shadowy being shimmered into existence from the alley. Light shown from Soleis's hand, causing the being to hiss and back up._

_ "Run," growled Soleis, "we need to find them and soon." Poppiris nodded as she spun to go but was met with a shadowy being right in front of her. A scared cry ripped from her throat as the being lunged for her but Soleis was faster. He darted his hand past her as light sparked to life and touched base with the being, exploding it into shimmery fragments. With that, Soleis grabbed Poppiris's hand and ran with her. _

_ "The Citadel," he huffed, "they should be there." Poppiris gulped and nodded as a feeling of dread entered her stomach. Something was horridly wrong and she knew it was about to get worse. The siblings soon came to the shattered doors of the citadel with more bodies littering the steps and floor. Soleis rushed in with Poppiris not far behind. As they ran toward the main room, the bodies became more plentiful and even bloodier. Terror soon overcame Poppiris as they entered the main room. Littering the floor were the bodies of all but one of the Guardians, the people who were supposed to protect Arcadia. Soleis looked back as fear crept into his eyes making the terror heighten in Poppiris._

_ "What is powerful enough to do this?" stuttered Poppiris. Soleis never had time to answer before a raspy voice did._

_ "We were betrayed by one of our own." Poppiris spun quickly to see the Guardian closest to her, the blue one, cough and look at her. She knelt down next to him and looked at him as he coughed and continued,_

_ "He was suppose to lead us and protect us but that is not what he wanted. He wanted rule us, all of us."_

_ "By us," Soleis murmured, "by us, you mean all the lost cities?" The blue guardian nodded then coughed as some blood trailed down from the corner of his mouth._

_ "Arcadia was the last to fall. Atlantis, El Dorado, Shangri-La… their all gone or enslaved. He has won." Soleis clenched his fist as Poppiris looked down._

_ "Or so he thinks, "the Guardian added as he grabbed Poppiris's hand and placed a mark on it._

_ "Sealed within this mark," the dying man finished, "is the key to his downfall. Find them… find the children of the exiled ones and they will bring peace back to our world." Poppiris looked at her hand and clenched it before giving a subtle nod, where the courage came from she didn't know but she knew she had to it. Seeing his sister's courage heighten, Soleis also agreed. The Guardian smiled slightly then grimaced as a guffaw echoed through the room. Spinning around, the siblings came face to face with a glowing man. Soleis shielded his sister as the man laughed and said,_

_ "You think they can Guardian? You think they can find the ones I exiled? They are merely children themselves." The Blue Guardian sat up with quite a bit of struggle as he smiled a bloody smile and retorted,_

_ "I know they will." With that a blue light filled them room as shimmery magic entered and the walls began to shake. The light being growled as the Guardian spoke to the siblings,_

_ "With the last of my life I will send you to safety and keep him here. Find them! I know you can." And with that, the Blue Guardian gave a pained cry and everything turned white._

**Modern Day- Alexandrine Island**

The light faded behind the clouds as a young woman looked out at the lapping ocean and took a deep breath. She looked behind her as she fixed her wide brim hat before standing. Upon straightening up, she adjusted her brown high waisted shorts with a grumble before adjusting her green bralette crop top. Grabbing her nature printed shear kimono off the ground; the woman spun on her Ked clad heel and went up the path slipping the kimono on as she went.

"What is bothering you?" a voice asked as she neared a mid century island cottage. The woman spun to see a young man looking at her.

"The time has come, Sol," she replied softly, "the time has come to make good on our promise." The young man, Sol, sighed and looked toward the glittering ocean knowing a storm would soon be hitting the island.

**Here is the prologue for Arcadian Lore, its actually not finished yet as there will be an OC contest to get the rangers and some will introduced in this. Now onto the contest. I have just three rules really for this. First is only two OC's per person and to send them thru PM please. It's more fun when people don't know whose OC is whose. Second one is to please be as detailed as possible, I would like to do your characters as much justice as possible. And lastly, have fun! **

**Males: White**

**Females: Black and Green**

**Male or Female: Red and Pink**

**The Blue Rangers is mine and if you'd like to see him as an example please let me know and I will send him to you. Now onto the form…**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age (14-18):**

**Faceclaim:**

**Clothes (more toward style over a specific outfit): School Uniform- if any adjustments are made**

**Casual-**

**Personality:**

**Mandala Placement:**

**Family (be detailed if you'd like):**

**Backstory (Please be detailed; I'd like to your characters as much justice as possible):**

**Ranger Color: Male- White, Female- Black and Green and Male/Female- Red and Pink**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**It says school uniform and its your stereotypical uniform that you see in movies of tartan pants or skirts with button up and blazers normally paired with dress shoes. And that should be it for the form and such, if you have any questions please let me know. The contest will be done when I get the OC's I need. I don't have internet at my apartment so I'll be updating once a week or trying to anyways. So have fun and I can't wait to see what you give me, Jun out.**


End file.
